Dangerous Liaisons
by Sirius O. B
Summary: James and Sirius have fun ruining the reputations of girls by sleeping with them. James hears that Lily is saving herself for marriage. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter One: A New Conquest

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter 1: A New Conquest**

**5th Year**

Sirius Black lay on his back, bored out of his mind while in the school therapist's office. He was rambling on and on about how much of a changed person he was, how he would never use women again, how much Professor Larson had helped him come over his problem and shit like that. He didn't really know what he was saying; he was just saying something so that these sessions would end soon. He had better places to be and better girls to be talking to.

"I feel stupid for not knowing, for all of these years, what I could become." Sirius heard himself say. "Seriously, to think that all I've cared about before this was sex! When I could be worrying about my future life! And I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy."

"It's not your fault! Adolescence is a difficult time. And without great parenting things can go array, but you have to rise above their mistakes. Here take my book." Professor Larson replied in as motherly a voice as she could muster.

"An autographed copy? Can I keep this?" Sirius asked, feigning elation.

"It's yours." Professor Larson replied, making a mental note to bill the Blacks for the book. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself, what's in the past is over."

"You're right." Sirius replied, indomitably.

"Of course," Professor Larson confirmed.

"It's hard to believe that there was once a point in my life that all I could care about was sex." Sirius continued.

"No." Professor Larson said, disgusted, "That's no way to go through life."

"Take yourself for example. You're a very attractive woman. You have killer legs. I would love photograph them…That was the old me, I'm different now." Sirius, rambled, staring out the window at the owl heading toward the office from the distance.

"That's wonderful." Professor Larson said, trying to draw their session to a close

"Same time next week?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour."

"Why?" Sirius asked, trying to act innocent and scared. What was about to happen, would hit her harder if she believed all his crap.

"Because other people need my help to." Professor Larson replied, getting somewhat annoyed with Sirius' over-eagerness. "You're going to be just fine. If you need anything, anything at all, please owl me."

"I could use a hug."

He then hugged her. Professor Larson started, but then decided to let him hug her, after all this was better than hearing him ramble on forever and ever. After all, she was making 5 Galleons an hour from this. However, when he reached down and touched her ass she pushed him away. He didn't seem to notice or care, for he was looking at a picture of Cecelia that was on her desk.

"That's a pretty girl," Sirius said, "is she your daughter?"

"Yes," Professor Larson said.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked in a falsely interested voice.

"Her name's Michelle, she's great. Straight O student, exceptionally rounded young woman. She's attending Hogwarts and is in your year. She's a Ravenclaw." Professor Larson said proudly.

"Now that's the kind of girl that I should be with," Sirius said, "We would be perfect for each other."

"No offense," Professor Larson said, taking the picture away from him, "but she's a little out of your league."

"None taken," Sirius said casually, suppressing a laugh. _Sure she was_, he thought, _I've only slept with her what? 3 times?_

"I have another patient coming in five minutes," Professor Larson said, "so I'm going to have to leave our session here for today."

"Alright," Sirius said shrugging as he walked out of the office.

After Sirius had left, Professor Larson sat back down at her desk and rolled her eyes. "Stupid boy," she muttered to herself. She had just begun to start preparing for her next patient, a boy who's parents had recently been killed by either a Death Eater when an owl flew in her window and bit her sharply in the finger.

"Ow!" she screeched, waving her now bleeding finger. The owl tried to bite her again, but she moved her hand just in time. "Settle down, settle down." She said harshly, "just let me see what you have there."

The owl calmed down and held out his leg so that she could untie the scroll of parchment. She opened the letter up, found it was from her daughter, and began to read:

MUM!

He told me he loved me and I believed him. I'm so STUPID! And when you write back don't give me any of your therapist crap. There were pictures published in the school underground magazine—NUDE pictures! He was just so charming, and all he did was say how I had killer legs, and things just got completely out of hand…

Professor Larson stopped reading there—she had to find Sirius before he went to far away. She couldn't take away house points, or give him a detention, but she could curse him so badly he'd wish he was dead.

Unfortunately for her, Sirius was already one step ahead. Seeing Michelle's owl, Tuscany, flying outside of the Professor's window, he quickly left her office, set up a tripping jinx outside her door, and stood by to watch the show.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Professor Larson came bursting out her door, looking livid. When she saw Sirius she came running towards him, tripped over Sirius' jinx and fell flat on her face—several onlookers laughed.

"Sirius!...Sirius!...You're going to pay for this you little creep, do you hear me? You sick-o pervert, you!" She screamed angrily.

Sirius laughed heartily as somebody came up beside him.

"What's her problem?" came James Potter's voice.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, maybe she needs therapy." Sirius suggested.

James laughed, "No really, what'd you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her, personally." Sirius said, "I slept with her daughter."

"That was a challenge, I've heard that girl's as easy at it can get." James snorted.

"She was over-charging." Sirius replied shrugging.

"Don't you parents pay for your sessions?" James asked. "Something about you not completely humiliating the family…"

"Yeah, but this'll mean I don't have to go back to that dreadful woman again—she'll scrape my guts out if I do." Sirius explained, "Not that my parents would mind that, but…" Sirius trailed off.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, looking at his watch. "I'm late to detention with McGonagall!"

James laughed, "What'd you do?"

"Jinxed a first year in the hallway to impress Shelly McDonnell," Sirius said, "Jeez, I swear that woman gets more paranoid every year—the kid wasn't even hurt!"

James laughed, "Have fun," he said, "any clue what you're doing?"

Sirius shook his head, before sprinting off in the other direction.

James was walking down the corridor when he spotted a couple yelling and decided to see what it was about.

"What d'ya mean, you're not ready yet?" a fifth-year Ravenclaw boy called Tyler Davies, who James recognized from their Quidditch team, asked.

"Exactly that: I'm not ready yet!" said a fairly pretty girl with fiery red hair. James thought that she was in Gryffindor and that her name was Lily Evans, but he wasn't sure.

"We've been dating for a year," the Tyler exclaimed, "when are you going to be ready?"

Lily just shrugged, and turned away from him.

"What are you like saving yourself for marriage or something?" Tyler asked, smirking.

When Lily didn't answer, James knew that she was. Tyler seemed to get the picture too.

"You are?" Tyler asked, astonished. "You're seriously not going to have sex until you get married?"

"Shh, not so loud, we'll cause a scene!" Lily said.

"I don't give a damn how loud I get, I just want you to answer me Lily—and tell me the truth." He added.

"When I have ever lied to you?"

"Never, I guess," Tyler said. "But are you saving yourself for marriage?"

"Or at least true love," Lily said, feeling herself grow red. She liked Tyler a lot, yes, but she didn't think that she was truly in love with him; at least not yet.

Tyler sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry Tyler!" Lily said, and she truly was.

"Well, if you don't truly love me, then maybe we should just break it off now." Tyler said angrily.

"I never said I didn't truly love you!"

"Oh, then what you did you say? Because I'm obviously missing something here, Lily! You're saving yourself for true love and you say you love me, but you won't have sex with me?"

"I just don't know yet…"

"We've been dating for a year, Lily. Believe me, you'd know by now." Tyler said, and with that he walked away leaving Lily crying.

That night, James, Sirius and Peter were in their dormitory, avoiding their homework, as usual. Oh well, it was only Saturday, they had until Monday to finish their homework.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked, tossing a whole chocolate frog into his mouth.

"He's out patrolling. They're tightening security around here now that there are more attacks by that loon." James explained. "Voldemort, or whatever his name is."

"Don't say his name!" Peter said, frightfully.

"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" Sirius said, terrifying Peter. He then threw his chocolate frog box at Peter's head, causing Peter to jump and scream.

"God Peter! You scream like a girl!" James said, laughing. "No wonder you're still a virgin."

"Am not!" Peter said indignantly.

"Who have you done it with then?" Sirius questioned him.

"Well, fine, I am." Peter said nervously. "Speaking of which…I was…erm…wondering if…well…err…"

"Spit it out, Peter." James said "What do you want us to do for you this time?"

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you could…err…get back at somebody for me." Peter said.

"Penelope?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. You see, I…err…walked into an empty classroom and found her snogging Zachary Parker."

"What do you want us to do, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno…sleep with her…ruin her reputation…something!" Peter exclaimed. "What d'ya say? Please James!"

"Nah!" James said, with a little more asperity than he had intended. "I'm tired of sleeping with all these easy girls that'll open up their legs for you the second you walk up to them," he explained.

"James, every girl at Hogwarts is easy!" Sirius said.

Peter snorted and muttered "For you guys."

"What do you call a challenge?" Sirius asked him, ignoring Peter's comment.

James reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the picture he'd snapped of Lily. He handed it to Sirius and Peter leaned over to get a better view.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"Lily Evans." James said simply.

"Hmmm…I think I've slept with her," Sirius said examining the picture.

"No you haven't," James said, "she's a virgin."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I have my ways," James replied smirking. "Anyways, she's saving herself for true love."

"Good luck, mate." Sirius said grimly, opening his fifth chocolate frog.

"What about you Sirius?" Peter asked, somewhat desperately. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry mate, but I've already slept with her." Sirius said simply.

"What?" Peter asked indignantly, "You've already slept with her? When she was going out with me?"

"That's why I only slept with her once." Sirius explained "That and the fact that she was horrible."

James laughed. "Leave it Peter," he warned, "You can't take him."


	2. Chapter Two: An Old Friend

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

A few days later, James and Sirius decided to visit James's cousin Melanie. Well, she wasn't his cousin per say, she was actually his third cousin once removed, but they were related enough so that people thought that it would be disgusting if they went out. That killed James, because she was the hottest girl at Hogwarts, and he, James Potter, hadn't slept with her.

He wasn't completely sure if Sirius had—Melanie was always so secretive about her love life. However, James was almost sure they'd fucked at least a few times. Sirius was the best-looking guy at Hogwarts, apart from himself, and, although most people didn't know it, he knew that Melanie got around.

When he went into the Prefect's Common Room he was surprised to see Melanie talking to a woman and her daughter at the table near the tower window. He was even more surprised to find that it was no one other than Mrs. Codwell, his parent's long-time friend. She was very involved in politics, something to do with relations to muggle politicians—which James thought was extremely hypocritical, as she was exceedingly prejudiced when it came to muggle-borns. Furthermore, James despised her because she had been rude to him since he was a young boy.

James thought it best not to interrupt, for the time being, and motioned to Sirius to get behind one of the many leather couches in the dimly-lit common room and listen in. He could hear Melanie talking to Mrs. Codwell and her daughter, but couldn't really decipher what she was saying. Unable to stand the suspense, the boys inched a bit closer until they were within earshot.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Florence will be attending Hogwarts with you this semester." Mrs. Codwell roused, "You've always been an inspiration to her. We just hope she can rise to the high standards in which you've set for her."

"I'll do my best." Melanie replied, flashing her notorious fake smile that had been practiced to the point where it had reached utmost perfection.

"Melanie is one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. Do whatever she says and you will go far." Mrs. Codwell said to her daughter.

"What are the boys like?" Florence asked Melanie suddenly.

"Florence! Is that all you can think of? You must forgive her." Mrs. Codwell said, looking abashed.

"Oh it's perfectly understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Hogwarts are upstanding young gentlemen. However, there are the occasional bad apples." Melanie explained, grimacing as she said "bad apples".

"Like your cousin James and his friend Sirius." Mrs. Codwell interjected. "I can't believe they didn't expel them after what they did to the school nurse."

"I hear she's recovering quite well." James said, stepping out from behind the couch.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MRS. CODWELL!" Sirius shouted in Mrs. Codwell's ear.

"You remember my daughter Florence?" Mrs. Codwell asked, as though she had not just expressed how particularly horrible she believed Sirius and James to me.

"Why yes I do." Sirius said, remembering the girl from one of the many parties he had been to at the Potter's.

"My Florence! What an adorable skirt you're wearing." James lied, looking at the incredibly ugly, but rather short, tweed skirt that Florence was wearing.

"Thanks my daddy bought it for me in Australia." Florence said, grabbing her skirt to look at it.

"Really?" Sirius asked, smiling mischievously, this was too perfect. "How are things down under?"

The effect was immediate—James and Sirius both laughed, high-fived and left the room, Melanie bit her lip and looked away to keep from laughing, Florence looked confused, and Mrs. Codwell looked utterly shocked as she closed her daughters legs.

"I'm so sorry." Melanie said, turning to Mrs. Codwell with her hand over her heart.

"Well I think we'll be going." Mrs. Codwell said, getting up to leave, "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Of course," Melanie replied. She then turned to Florence, "Owl me and we can plan your curriculum," she instructed.

"Okay!" Florence replied smiling happily.

After Mrs. Codwell left, James came back into the room and turned to look at his cousin.

"If I had known that there would be morons up here in the Prefect's House, I wouldn't have come up," he said.

"I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing…" Melanie said, trying to sound casual. She then looked up at her cousin and saw that he was frowning. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked, looking at James.

"His new virgin prospect will be utterly impossible to land and probably thinks of James as a perverted bastard," Sirius answered for him.

"I wasn't talking to you Black," Melanie sneered.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, milady?" Sirius asked coolly.

"Just leave," she ordered.

Sirius put his hands up, and left with a surrendering expression on his face.

"So why so down, cuz? Some girl too hard for you?" Melanie asked.

"I'm just sick of sleeping with these insipid Hogwarts whores. Nothing shocks them anymore." He explained gruffly, standing in the doorway Sirius had just walked through.

"Well you can relax. I have a mission for you."

"What?" James asked, looking up; not really interested.

"Your remember Court Reynolds?" Melanie asked.

"The Bulgarian fucker?" James clarified, not really sure where this was going.

"That's the one." Melanie exclaimed, "Well I went to great lengths to please Court. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Sorry," James apologized half-heartedly, getting bored.

"In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that Court had fallen for someone else."

"You don't mean…" James said, looking up at his cousin, a smile playing on his face.

"None other than Florence Codwell."

"So that's what this is all about."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Melanie recited, sitting on the couch, "When I get through with Florence, she'll be the premier tramp at Hogwarts. And Court's poor new little princess will be damaged goods."

"Why go through somebody else? Why not go to the source?" James asked, moving out of the doorway and sitting on the fireside couch.

"Because if there's an attack made on Court, it could be traced to me. And we can't have that can we? Everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way," Melanie explained, walking over to the couch where James was lying.

"Hmmm…I see your point. Why should I care?"

"Because I need you to seduce our young Florence." Melanie said seductively climbing on top of James, and straddling him, playing with his hair.

"I can't," James sighed.

"Why not?" Melanie asked harshly, climbing off of him quickly, her heel digging roughly through his robes as she went.

"C'mon Melanie, it's too easy. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Fine I'll just ask Sirius." Melanie mused.

"You know who a challenge is?" James went on, pretending his cousin hadn't said anything.

"Oh yes, Sirius mentioned your poor little virgin." Melanie said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Seducing the Muggle Prime Minister's daughter who plans to wait? She'll be my greatest victory!"

"You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league." Melanie retorted.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"Gladly." Melanie replied, smiling.

"Alright, what are the terms?"

"Your broomstick?" Melanie proposed.

"My nimbus?" James asked, scandalized. If she was going to ask for his nimbus, there had better be something really good in this for him. "What do I get?"

"Me…"

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet? There were only 15 of those models made!"

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you."

"No way," James said turning and heading towards the exit to the 4th floor corridor.

"Anytime, anywhere." Melanie offered, laying herself out on one of the couches.

"Deal…" James said, shaking her hand and turning to leave. "Well, duty calls. My last conquest should make for an exciting entry."

He was speaking of his journal where, Melanie had it under good authority, that he kept records of every girl he had ever slept with, all the information and private details he could think up about her, in case he needed them for future blackmail.

"Oh Merlin, your journal. Could you be more of a bugger?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" James asked knowingly, leaving his cousin speechless.


	3. Chapter Three: Crash and Burn

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter 3: Crash and Burn**

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw a girl with auburn hair shooting through the air on her broomstick just outside the dormitory window. James started. Without thinking, he ran out the dormitory door, and onto the grounds to meet her.

As he opened the oak front doors, he saw that she had landed by a maple tree near the lake. He sprinted over to her.

"Good job!" he told her, "you fly well—really, you do. You might want to lay a little bit flatter on your broom—you'll find it gives you a little extra speed."

"Thanks." Lily replied, impassively.

"No problem." James said, ignoring her uninterest. "You have a great build for speed flying though," James said, looking her over, "you should seriously think about trying out for the team next year."

Lily snorted. "Me? Play Quidditch?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough—I'd be a complete letdown to the team."

"I'm sure you're good." James said, honestly. "Anyways, I could give you some private lessons, if you like." Edging closer and closer to her as he spoke.

"No thanks!" Lily said politely and she walked right by him to the broom shed.

_He has some nerve, _Lily thought, _did he really think that I was fool enough to fall for that shit? God he's more of an idiot than people let on._

She was half-way to the broom shed when he caught up with her.

"So I heard you plan to wait to have sex." James said randomly, as nothing else to say came to his mind.

"You did?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yes," James confirmed, "and I must say I find it rather appalling."

"Really?" Lily asked, only somewhat surprised. "That's a first, most people praise me for it."

"Who are you to criticize something you haven't experienced?" James asked, deciding it might be a sore point to bring up her boyfriend who had dumped her because of her choice.

"I wasn't criticizing anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't experience an act of love until they're actually in love. And I just don't think people our age are mature enough to have those kind of emotions." Lily explained.

"Are you a lesbian?" James asked.

"No." Lily retorted, quickly flipping her head around to meet James with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you," James said quickly, "I just picked up on a little bit of that lesbian vibe."

"Listen, I wouldn't expect a man you your experience to understand my beliefs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"I've been very well informed of your reputation."

"What have you heard?" James asked quickly.

"That you promise girls the world just to get them in bed with you."

"Who told you this?" James asked, he was pretty sure he'd done a good job at covering up all his conquests. Except for the school nurse, but that was a different story, and Lily had definitely said "girls."

"A friend wrote me." Lily replied shortly.

"That's a little tacky." James said curtly.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Lily asked, "It's the truth isn't it?"

"If you say so," James said, trying to get her to ask more questions. When she didn't, he returned to an old subject. "Why can't you just give it a chance?" James asked, "I seriously think you'd be really good on the team."

"Because I can't give you a chance, Potter." She replied.

"Unbelievable!" James scoffed. Pacing through the dormitory, and ranting to Sirius about his latest discovery. "Some freak, wrote a letter to this chick describing my seditious tactics."

"Any ideas who it could be?" Sirius asked casually, laying on his bed, reading a love letter from one of his most recent conquests.

"Sirius, if I knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain." James stated obviously.

"Did you say the little girl was a prefect?" Sirius asked, alluding to their friend Remus.

"Yeah…" James said thinking, "but who the hell do I know that's a prefect?"

"C'mon Potter, think!" Sirius said, now giving his full attention to his idiot friend.

"REMUS!" James shouted finally, "He's been dying to get back at me ever since I slept with that girl he was eying in Transfiguration last year."

"He's on duty tonight." Sirius said lazily, going back to his letter.

"Brilliant, thanks mate!" James said, leaving the dormitory and heading for the Great Hall.

That night after dinner, James caught up with Remus as he was patrolling the corridors for his prefect duties.

"Hey Moony," James said, "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah," Remus replied, "Dumbledore's safety conditions require a lot more work for us prefects. Also its OWL year and the teachers are giving us tons of homework."

"Really? It hasn't seemed like too much to me." James said.

"I'm probably miles behind you guys—two days ago it was a you-know-what." Remus explained.

"Doubt it—Sirius and I have hardly done any work lately. And you know Peter, he tries really hard, but achieves nothing. Nope, you're the brains in our group, Moony."

"I don't get it. You and Sirius never do the work, or if you do you do a half-ass job on it, but you always seem to pass the tests and do alright on the tests. Why don't just do the work if it's so easy for you?" Remus asked.

"Waste of sodding time." James answered, "Anyways, down to business."

"You mean you had a reason for seeking me out rather than to say hi to an old friend?" Remus asked, "I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, I did." James said, not catching the sarcasm. "Erm…I was wondering if you knew Lily Evans."

"Yeah, of course I know her, she's the other Gryffindor prefect."

"Are you friends?" James asked.

"Well, sorta." Remus said, "We're friendly, but I don't know her that well."

"Did you warn her about me?" James asked suspiciously.

"What? No! Of course not!" Remus said, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Could you find out who did?" James asked.

"Probably all the girls in her year—you have somewhat of a reputation, there's about a thousand rumors flying around this place about you."

"No, it sounded to me like one specific person had warned her about me." James explained, "Could you do me a huge favor and ask her?"

Remus sighed.

"Please Moony?" James asked, he didn't like pleading, but his broomstick was on the line if he couldn't nail this virgin.

"Sure," Remus obliged, "if the right moment comes up."

"Thanks, Moony." James said before heading off to the Gryffindor common room.

_That sodding bastard,_ thought Remus, _he gets what he wants from people and then leaves them—it's not only women he uses._

Sirius was sitting on his bed, writing down some crap for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, when he heard the door creak open—it was Melanie.

"Leave Wormtail!" Sirius ordered.

"You can't make me go," Peter complained, "it's my room too!"

"Oh I can and I will," Sirius threatened, pointing his wand at Peter. Peter looked at Sirius frightfully and scampered out of the room. Melanie laughed airily.

"So," Sirius said, pulling Melanie towards himself. "Come back for more?" he asked before starting to kiss her forcefully. Melanie, however, broke away.

"I've come to discuss your part of the deal," Melanie said.

"Sure, whatever you want," Sirius replied, gently lying her down on the bed and closing the hangings behind them.

Melanie however got up and opened the hangings around Sirius' bed. "Bloody hell, Sirius," she said, "You've got to listen to me—you offered to do me a damn favor."

"Yeah, something about getting back at an old boyfriend of yours?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, that's the one—Court."

"He's from Durmstrang, right?" Sirius asked and Melanie nodded. "Bunch of sodding gits."

"Well that's what I think too." Melanie said, "But back to my story. After three months of going out with Court, I grew quite attached to him. I kept the son of a bitch occupied and coming back for more. However, after term started last year, he fell for some mother fucker named Florence and didn't bother to tell me about it until Christmas."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"I am going to turn her into Hogwarts' premiere tramp." Melanie smirked.

"Why should I care?" Sirius asked.

"Because you, Black, are going to seduce your young Florence." Melanie explained. "She's quiet cute, you know."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and Melanie smiled.

"Why do _I_ have to sleep with her?" Sirius asked.

"Because we had a deal, Sirius Black," Melanie explained compellingly.

"But you didn't fill me in on the particulars beforehand."

"You didn't ask for them." Melanie laughed airily before climbing onto Sirius' bed and pulling the velvety red hangings shut.


	4. Chapter Four: Boiling Over

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter 4: Boiling Over**

Lily and her best friend Alyssa Holmes walked down a corridor near Gryffindor Tower chatted idly about this and that—Lily wasn't paying much attention. Instead, she focused on her troubles in Transfiguration. However, Alyssa soon asked a question that drew Lily to her senses.

"What?" Lily asked, not sure if she had understood.

"What do you think of James Potter?" Alyssa repeated.

"Not much," Lily replied, trying to sound impassive on the subject. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because I was thinking that I might want to get to know him a little more." Alyssa said casually.

"Are you serious, Lyssie?" Lily asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Do you really want to go out with that sleazebag?"

"ALL the rumors can't be true, can they?"

"Well, from what I've heard, from someone I trust, he is a dishonest and deceitful person." Lily explained. "I wouldn't go out with him if I were you. I mean, have you seen him walking around the school like he's god's greatest creation? He's so damn cocky I wouldn't go near him in a thousand years!"

"Wow, that seems like a practical sketch of his character. Have you even tried to give—" Alyssa broke. "Oh shit! I've completely forgotten! I have to go tutor that second year in the library! McGonagall's going to kill me, it was part of the deal I struck with her to earn back those points from that bloody essay!" without so much as a "good-bye," Alyssa sprinted down the corridor, looking horrorstruck.

Concentrating so rigidly on her thoughts, Lily was hardly aware of where she was walking and before she knew it, she had ran straight into somebody. She looked up, about to apologize, before realizing that it was none other than James Potter.

Before she could speak, James said, "Don't think much of me do you?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than pry into somebody else's business, Potter?" she asked angrily.

"It's my business if you're talking about be, isn't it?" James asked. "Besides, when one hears their own name being spoken, they automatically listen in—it's human nature. I'm sure you do it."

"No I leave them to their own conversation. After all, it doesn't really matter what they say and I have no interest in hearing it," Lily said simply.

"Don't you want to know if they're gossiping about you?" James asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, luckily for me, I have a good reputation and nobody gossips about me," Lily replied defiantly.

"Clearly you haven't been into the boys bathrooms lately," James lied.

"Why, what are they saying about me in the boys bathrooms, Potter?" she asked with narrowing eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to hear gossip and you wanted to leave everybody to their own business," James replied.

"Well you were the one that brought it up," Lily remarked, pointedly.

"Just like you were the one who brought up the fact that you thought I was a conceited, self-centered jackass," James retorted, a sort of hurt.

Lily blushed and turned away, but said, "I never said that."

"Yeah, well you can't admit that you implied it."

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, although she wasn't quite sure if she was yet.

"Sure you are," James replied sarcastically.

"You know what, Potter?" Lily asked, "You're right. I'm not sorry about what I said, it's true isn't it?"

"That I'm a conceited, self-centered jackass?" James asked, "One would hardly dare to call themselves that."

"Well, do you ever think of anybody besides your self? Is anything you do for the greater good of the world or is it all for the greater good of James Potter?"

"I like to think that the things that benefit me also benefit the rest of the school," James replied. "No, seriously. The way I see it, things that benefit me put me in a good mood. When I'm in a good mood, I'm less likely to hex people in the corridors and more likely to perform well in Quidditch games and make people laugh. When I make people laugh, perform well in Quidditch games and don't hex people it benefits the entire school," he reasoned.

"Oh and that's not conceited at all," Lily replied, sarcastically.

"What, it's true, isn't it?"

Lily shook her head and muttered "Hopeless," before strolling away down the corridor and leaving James their thinking that honesty might not be the best policy in this case—Lily didn't seem to care for his honest opinion much.

**Special Disclaimer: **This scene was taken almost directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had just finished their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL, their second to last OWL ever. They went, followed by many others, as they so often were, down to the lake. They sat down under an oak tree, resting casually with the wind blowing in their hair.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Peter asked, impressed.

"Nicked it," James said casually smirking, causing a couple girls to giggle. If he had been his old self, he would've cared and tried to seduce the girls. However, at the moment, he only had one goal—Lily Evans. He started lying with the snitch in hand, hoping that Lily was somewhere around watching. He allowed it to fly as much as a foot away and then seized it again. Both the giggling girls and Peter watched him in awe.

Remus pulled out his Transfiguration book and began to study for their Transfiguration exam, which would take place on the following day. Sirius, meanwhile, stared around and looked at the students looking haughty, but extremely hot. Several girls smiled and waved at him. He, however, didn't return any of their smiles—he wasn't in the mood for girls right now, which was really saying something.

Sirius jumped as James made a difficult catch and Peter cheered. James kept looking at the girls at the edge of the lake—he noticed that Lily was there and persistently avoiding his eye.

"Put that away, will you?" Sirius said, annoyed, "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter went red, but James just shrugged and put the snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," Sirius said, "I wish it were a full moon."

"You might," Remus said darkly, "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me…Here." He held out his book for Sirius.

Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

"Excellent," Sirius replied in a menacingly soft voice, "Snivellus."

Snape, seeing Sirius and James coming towards him, got on his feet and shoved his OWL paper roughly into his bag. Remus was staring down at his book apparently concentrating hard on his Transfiguration and Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape, eagerly anticipating a duel.

"All right Snivellus?" James asked loudly. He turned around, and sure enough Lily was now looking straight at him, _yes_!

Snape then dropped his bag and took out his wand. Before he could mutter an attack, however, James had disarmed him and frozen him with the _Impedimenta_ jinx.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked, after making sure that he had jinxed Snape well.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching, most of them girls, laughed. Snape tried to get up, but the jinx was still intact; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You—wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You—wait…"

"Wait for what?" Sirius asked coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

"Go to hell…conjunctivo you mother fucking bastard you…crucio you sodding idiot…confundo you…"

"Watch what you say, Snivellus, there are ladies present!" Sirius warned

"Wash out your mouth," James said coldly "_Scourgify!"_

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him—

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around and saw Lily Evans. A thought occurred to James: Why was _she_ sticking up for Snivellus? Could he have helped her out in some way—warned her off something? This made James even madder at Snape.

"All right, Evans?" he asked, trying to sound pleasant and wondering what her response would be.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated angrily. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" After James said this, many people laughed. _Too bad if it makes her even angrier with me, _thought James, _I have a reputation to uphold…and anyways I have until we graduate to fulfill the wager._

"You think you're funny," Lily retorted coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James replied quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." James knew that this wouldn't work from the moment that the words left his lips, but it was too late then to take them back—Lily wouldn't be likely to be blackmailed into going out on a date with him.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily yelled angrily back.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly before looking back at Snape, whom, he realized a split second too late, was moving again. "OY!" he said, but it was too late.

Snape had used some curse on James that caused him to bleed. However, only seconds later, James had retaliated—Snape was now hanging upside down in the air, his robes over his head revealing a pair of old graying underwear. The whole group burst out laughing and some people cheered.

Lily looked furious, but James could tell that she had almost smiled. "Let him down!" she bellowed.

"Certainly," James said quickly and he let Snape down, however, Sirius cursed Snape soon after wards. Lily was getting really annoyed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted as loudly as she could.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James warned, and he would do it.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed and took the curse off Snape—he still wasn't sure why he did it, it didn't help him one bit to win over Lily.

"There you go," he told Snape, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help form filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape muttered nastily.

"Fine!" Lily said curtly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, threateningly pointing his wand at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize to me!" Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" James said surprised. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She then turned around and left, she heard James call her name, but she didn't care. She didn't really know why she wouldn't even be civil to him—well, actually she did know, but nobody was going to figure out that secret.

"Err…Remus?" James called to his friend.

"Yeah?" Remus called back, mildly interestedly, finally looking up from his transfiguration notes.

"Maybe you could wait a bit before doing me that favor? Until things cool down a bit?"

"That's probably a good idea," Remus replied, matter-of-factly. "I think it would be a little hard to build you up after this incident."

Throughout their sixth year at Hogwarts things continued similarly as far as Lily and James were concerned. James would ask Lily out and Lily would turn him down without a reason as to why she was doing so. However, once their seventh year started, James decided to try and get Lily in a different way. He decided to exercise patience and woo her before asking her out. Unfortunately for him, Lily's attitude towards him hadn't changed much. Each day, James began to worry more and more about losing his precious Nimbus…

Remus had been avoiding both James and Lily over that year. His friends noticed a change in his behavior, but they didn't care too much—they were too caught up in their own lives. They still went on their monthly nighttime adventures with Moony, but that was for their own sake more than his. Remus was becoming to wonder whether his friends ever thought of anyone besides themselves…

Melanie's plan to ruin Florence's life was subdued slightly during their sixth year because Florence had come down with a disease that had put her in the Hospital Wing throughout most of the year. Melanie was seen visiting Florence frequently, stopping in just long enough to seem like a good friend. By the end of the year, however, Florence had recovered and would begin classes again in the next term. Melanie felt very excited, after all, she had spent most of the past year devising plans…

**A/N:** Sorry for all you "To Be Without Fault" fans, but I wasn't able to get that one out tonight. I can safely promise another chapter tomorrow night though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I changed a few things around, but it's mostly the same. I also tried to make things a bit less sporadic and confusing with the jump from 5th year to 7th year—no more huge gaps where it was like…wait…didn't that happen two years ago? They're talking about it like it just happened. Haha. So anyways, thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate you. I'd love it if you could tell me your thoughts on this chapter as well! Thanks!

**Thanks to all my reviewers:** Forbidden Heaven, potterlady4691, rockstar-101, Tight lyka Tiger, crazylily, SweetSouthernGal, APWBDumbledore, firewalker32, bittersweet315, lalala, ComplicatedDarknesS0103, and Callista Wolfwood!

**Tight lyka Tiger:** sorry you didn't deem me "tight like a tiger." However, I believe that my work is very original, and I don't like tigers much, so quite frankly, I don't care.

**Rockstar-101:** James is just going through a bit of a stage—it's the same stage Lupin mentions in the fire. He grows out of it, I promise.

**Lalala:** Sorry, the beginning of the story follows the movie/book rather closely. However, if you'll read on, it starts to stray away from it a great deal.

**Crazylily:** Sirius and Melanie have made a deal where she will sleep with him if he helps her with the Florence thing. Kinda gross, I know, but that wasn't how she described it when they made the deal.

**SweetSouthernGal:** The sentence should read as such: "You and Sirius never do the work, or if you do you do a half-ass job on it, but you always seem to pass the tests and do alright overall." I accidentally put "test" in there twice. Sorry.

**ComplicatedDarknesS0103:** Melanie's plan will start in chapter five at the beginning of their seventh year. You're just going to have to wait and see about the whole Remus/James thing.


	5. Chapter Five: A Softer Side

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter Five: A Softer Side**

On the train ride to school the next year, the marauders compartment was unusually quiet. Sirius was off somewhere, with a girl most likely; Peter was surprisingly absent as well, but none of the others knew nor cared where he was, or even noticed his absence; Remus was studying his Transfiguration; and James was writing in his journal about one of his many conquests from over the summer. True, his main goal was still to nail Lily, but there was no harm in having a little fun while he was at it.

A second later he was interrupted by the compartment door opening. Expecting it to be Sirius, back from his quickie, he got up and moved to the door. However, he was surprised when he opened it and found himself face to face with none other than Lily Evans.

Lily scowled when she opened and found Potter and Lupin in the compartment. However, she had no other choice but to sit with them if she wanted to avoid the prefect's compartment; because, as much as she hated James, she hated his cousin, Melanie, more. Melanie had been chosen as the new Head Girl, the position that Lily had wanted ever since her first year. However, it wasn't only her jealousy that made her want to stay away from Melanie Potter. The fact of the matter was Melanie always looked at Lily like she was scum. She had never said anything to her, or hurt her in any way, but there was something about her that told Lily that she didn't think that Lily, or any muggle-borns for that matter, should be allowed at Hogwarts.

"Can I sit down? Everywhere else is full." Lily explained.

James sighed and gestured to the vacant seat next to Remus.

"What're you doing, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Writing," James replied shortly. He didn't want to say too much to Lily right now, his plan wasn't fully developed yet.

"I know that," Lily laughed, "I meant, what are you writing?"

"Nothing," James said quickly, closing his journal and shoving it into his book-bag.

"It's his journal," Remus explained, "No one's allowed to read it. Even Melanie and Sirius—but they're both dying to."

"Sod off Moony," James said, reaching over and hitting him atop the head.

This caused Lily to laugh even harder, "James Potter…the James Potter writes in a journal?"

"What's wrong with that?" James asked, flabbergasted. So what if he wrote in a journal? Anyways, it wasn't just any old journal, it recorded his sex life, but he couldn't let Lily know that.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Lily clarified, "it's just surprising, that's all."

There was silence for a few moments before Remus said, "Why were you so late getting back from the Prefect meeting?"

"Amos held me back afterwards, wanted to talk about some patrolling hours. Since he's Head Boy and all, I had no choice but to listen to him ramble on." Lily said, causing Remus to laugh.

"Yeah, I wasn't happy about the choice for Head Boy this year," Remus sighed.

"I was definitely hoping you'd get it," Lily agreed. "Then again, I was kind of disappointed by the choice of both of the heads."

"Yeah, it would've been great if we could've been heads together," Remus replied. "But, oh James, did Melanie tell you she'd been named Head Girl?"

"You serious?" James asked, his cousin's name drawing him out of his thoughts, "I better go congratulate her," Thankful for an excuse to get away, James hurried out of the compartment—this had been his first civil conversation with Lily, and he didn't want to ruin it.

The following Saturday, Melanie went into the Library where Florence got weekly lessons from her Charms tutor Ronald Clifford. She was surprised to find that Ronald seemed to be into Florence, and likewise. Ronald was a Ravenclaw, and in his 7th year, like herself. He was top of their class in Charms, well, apart from Lily Evans, and Melanie also knew that he was a Mudblood. It was just too perfect.

"That's good." Ronald encouraged Florence. "Okay, now lets try the Confundus Charm. Erm…just try to remember to make a sharp motion with your wand."

Florence tried again, but Ronald was no less confused.

"I suck! I suck!" Florence cried, sitting down on an overstuffed armchair, exhausted.

"Relax okay. Take a deep breath." Ronald said standing Florence up and positioning himself behind her and holding out her wand with her. "Your concentrating to much on the words. Just let them flow and move your wand like this. Let me help you."

Melanie reached behind her and knocked down a glass case. She wanted to think about the consequences of Ronald having a relationship with Florence before she started it. Yes, it would probably be a good idea, but she liked to think things through thoroughly.

"My apologies," Melanie said, walking up to Florence smiling, "You did wonderfully."

Florence blushed little before saying, "Melanie, this is Ronald Clifford; he'll be giving me charms lessons over the term."

"Nice to meet you," Ronald said, holding out his hand. Melanie shook it.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Melanie replied, smiling her trademark polite but sly at him.

"Well, I guess our hour's up." Ronald said turning to Florence. "Same time next week?" he asked, smiling.

Florence nodded before turning and walking out the Library door.

James went into the Hogwarts Pool-Room and shut the door. Using the Marauders Map, he was able to determine that Lily was coming from the Library and would be passing the pool on her way up to the dormitory. Knowing that if he charmed the hallway so that she would hear the music that he was playing, she would come in to find out what was going on, hoping to earn herself points with McGonagall for breaking up a party.

He was right, as soon as she passed the doorway, she walked inside. "Are you aware that you can hear this music from the corridor?" she asked him, annoyed. Lily hadn't cared what his answer would be—she had just expected him to turn the music down and say something annoying. However, he did nothing of the sort.

"Not everybody, only you can hear it." James said charmingly. He then changed the song to her favorite muggle song, _I Wish_, by Stevie Wonder.

Wow, he had done his homework. How had he known that she was muggle-born? Or that she liked Stevie Wonder? Lily turned around, not being able to help smiling—James smiled back.

"So, where were you coming from?" James asked, already knowing the answer.

"The Library," Lily replied simply.

"Read anything interesting?" James pressed on.

"Yes, it was quite intriguing." Lily responded smiling mysteriously.

"I bought you something." James told her, picking up a parcel and handing it to Lily. "It's for the new school year," he explained.

"James," Lily gasped opening the parcel to reveal a pair of gold silk dress robes, "you shouldn't have."

"You hate them, they're lame!" James exclaimed, acting hurt.

"No, I just said you didn't have to do this," Lily clarified.

_Yes,_ James thought ecstatically to himself, _things are going perfectly, she's totally buying it_.

"Do you think you could pry yourself away and join me for a swim?" James asked, taking a risk. "I mean, I know it's late being 10:00 and all, but it is a Saturday and we are reasonably young."

"Your proposal was only mildly insulting, so maybe I'll consider it." Lily replied, "Just give me a minute."

What was she doing? Not only was she agreeing to go swimming with James Potter, but she was flirting with him!

**A/N: **Alright, so we are finally in seventh year! I hope you liked it. I believe I can safely promise another chapter by tomorrow night, so be on the lookout! Also, I added another chapter to "To Be Without Fault" so make sure to check that out as well.

Btw, did any of you guys see those naked Daniel Radcliffe pics on Mugglenet? Crazy…


	6. Chapter Six: Garden Rendezvous

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter Six: Garden Rendezvous**

Lily went up to her dormitory, changed into her swimsuit, pulled a cloak over herself. Just as she was about to leave, she pulled back and went over to her bedside table and put on some perfume—she didn't know why, it wasn't like she was trying to impress James or anything. Or was she?

She walked down the stairs, through the common room, where many people were still chatting away, and climbed through the portrait hole into the corridor.

She was thinking about Travis, her current boyfriend—or at least trying to think about Travis. However, a certain boy with jet black hair and glasses kept popping into her mind. It was crazy, the more she tried not to think about him, the more she thought about him; she couldn't seem to stop him from wandering into her thoughts. The worst part was, she couldn't decide whether she minded or not.

_This is not happening to you,_ she told herself, _You_ _**can't** fall for James Potter. He doesn't really like you and is against everything you stand for._

Before she knew it, before she'd even realized where she was going, she was at the door that led into the pool-room. When she opened the door, however, it was presumably empty.

"James?" she called, uncertainly. When she finally saw him, she gasped at the sight of him—he was coming out of the steam room butt naked. She didn't mean to, but she looked downward anyways, before glancing away, blushing.

"Would you mind turning around so I can put on my bathing suit?" he asked her, surprisingly calmly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, embarrassed before walking away to the opposite side of the room, towards the coat hangers.

A few seconds later, she heard a splash that told her that James had changed into his swimsuit and was now in the water. She continued to take off her cloak, and hang it on the rack.

James was slightly let down when he saw that she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit. _Oh well_, thought James, _with any luck, I'll be seeing a lot more than that pretty soon._

As she walked into the water she said, "You know, it amazes me that someone as charming as you can be so manipulative."

Oh, the line about how immature and unruly he was again. He'd thought he'd heard the last of that letter crap in fifth year. However, if it was a subject she was going to dwell on, he should probably research it further. He'd have to ask Remus to ask her about it again. "We're not going to start this letter nonsense again, are we?"

"What was my favorite part? Oh right. 'Even more treacherous than he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it,'" Lily recited.

"You know, you might want to tell me who's bad-mouthing me so that I might confront them," he suggested earnestly.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Not a chance."

"You're right though." James said bluntly, swimming in circles around her.

"About what?" Lily asked, desiring explanation.

"About me—what you said earlier," he clarified. "I've done some things I'm not proud of," he shrugged.

"Look, I wasn't trying to give you a hard time." Lily explained. "I was just…"

James however cut her off. "No, it's okay. I mean I look at you with all your morals and values and you seem to be happy. I envy you, no bull shit."

"Really?" Lily, asked suppressing a laugh. Did he really think that she wouldn't see through that line?

"Seriously," James went on. "You've got everything going for you—your smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. Everything I'd want in a girlfriend."

"You know I'm seeing someone," Lily warned him.

"Oh yes, the infamous Travis," James said sarcastically. "It's funny you haven't mentioned him until now."

"He's on exchange in America. He's great—I really miss him."

"I care," James said, trying to seduce her.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type," Lily apologized insincerely.

"Honestly?" James questioned.

"Honestly," Lily replied defiantly. "You're beautiful, you're determined, you're smart." Lily said mocking him. "Listing your qualities isn't going to get you anywhere with me. The best you could hope for, at this point, is my friendship, and you're really walking a fine line at that."

With that, Lily climbed out of the pool and over to the coat rack. She grabbed her cloak and headed up to her dormitory. Finally, she had done something right that night. She wondered what James was thinking right now—she hoped she hadn't hurt him, at least not too much.

"Night sweet pea!" she heard James call after her.

Never mind, she wanted to show that cocky bastard that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

The next day, Melanie and Florence were sitting out on the deserted lawns, having a picnic lunch. While the rest of the school was at Hogsmede, Melanie thought that it would be the perfect time to interrogate Florence. She was brushing Florence's hair, and both girls were sitting in silence.

"So, rumor has it that you went on a date with Court Reynolds." Melanie said casually. "I heard he's nice."

"He's okay," Florence shrugged. "He kept talking about this bulimic head-case he dumped a couple Christmas's ago."

"Really? Bulimic head-case?" Melanie repeated through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, what a loser she must be - OW!" Florence screeched. Melanie had just "accidentally" pulled the brush too roughly through a knot of her hair.

"Sorry," Melanie replied cheekily.

"Well, anyways, he's invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family," Florence explained.

"That's great!" Melanie lied.

"You think so?" Florence asked. "I dunno, I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"DUH! Boys!" Florence replied, as though stating the obvious. "I mean, I've never even gone to first base with a guy."

"Well haven't you ever practiced on one of your pillow friends?"

"Eww…no…that's gross."

"It's not gross, how else do you think girls learn?" Melanie asked, sitting up straight. She looked around and saw that no one else was on the grounds. So she decided that it would be alright. "Okay sit up, and wet your lips."

"Are you for real?" Florence asked skeptically.

"Do you wanna learn or not?"

Florence did as she was told, closed her eyes and leaned in to meet Melanie's lips. As their lips touched, Florence felt a tingling sensation penetrate throughout her body that she decided she liked. She no longer cared the Melanie was a girl, or that they were kissing in a place where anyone could see them—she only knew that kissing people felt really good. It was over all too soon. So she leaned in for another kiss, but realized that Melanie had turned her head.

"Maybe you should practice sometime on your friend Ronald," Melanie suggested.

This brought Florence to her senses—she opened her eyes and snapped her head so that she was face to face with Melanie. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"C'mon Florence, it's obvious that he's crazy about you," Melanie explained matter-of-factly.

"He sends me letters you know…love letters" Florence whispered, smiling.

"How romantic," Melanie replied, coolly. "Have you responded?"

"No."

"Why not? Don't you like him?"

"Oh I do like him!" Florence whined, "But I don't know what to do if my mother found out. With him being…err…muggle-born and all."

"Where are the letters?"

"In an antique doll house in my room."

"Okay, good." Melanie said—this was getting interesting now, "Now I want you to make copies of the letters and bring them to me."

"Okay, why?"

"Because if there's one thing I'm good at, its love letters." Melanie explained, "I'll have this bastard eating out of the palm of your hand. Maybe we can even arrange a little get together for the two of you in my personal Head Girl dorm."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, silly! We're friends, right?"

"Best friends!" Florence declared.

Melanie was getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock at her door. Not knowing or caring who it would be, Melanie absent mindedly shouted "Come in!" Only to turn around and find herself face to face with Sirius Black.

"Sirius," she said calmly, "You've already had your three nights, and I told you that there would be no strings attached."

"Come with me," he said, flashing his trademark smile at her, and holding out his hand.

Oh how me made her feel so positively weak-kneed. But she couldn't let him get to her—she, Melanie Potter, had never, nor would she ever, let any guy get to her. Especially not Sirius Black, whom she was sure, would use her as he had used so many other women. She had practically created James and Sirius; she couldn't let Sirius destroy her now could she?

"Sirius," she said sternly, "Don't think any of your usual tactics will work on me." She turned around and headed toward her bed.

"Pssh…don't flatter yourself. I was only trying to help you get back at Court Reynolds. But if you don't want me to take you to the place that Florence's Charm's tutor is meeting her in secret, I won't."

"What?" Melanie said, turning towards Sirius, her eyes flashing. "Where?"

"Nothing, nothing—you obviously don't want to know about it. You just get your pretty little ass into bed and think about all the boys you're going to fuck over the next year," Sirius ordered, "But don't think that taking joy out of the hurt you cause other people is ever going to make you happy—I've been there, done that. I just wanted to let you know, I'm out. I'm not going to help you ruin the life of an innocent girl anymore."

"Judas Priest, Sirius! You stupid, fucking dolt…" Melanie screamed. "You and I had a deal, you can't just break it like that!" Shit, everything was going horribly. Florence wasn't really being proactive in the whole Ronald thing, she still hadn't brought her the love letters; James was being incredibly frustrating with the whole Lily thing; and now Sirius was bailing on her. Fuck, what else could go wrong.

"Oh, believe me I can and I will. The best part of this is, you can't do anything about it." Sirius smirked.

"Oh yes I can." Melanie hissed.

"What are you going to do? Tell McGonagall? Or Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, laughing. Melanie cringed. "No, you wouldn't do that, it would ruin your reputation…"

Filled with rage, Melanie jumped up and made to grasp her wand from her bed-side table, but Sirius was too quick for her. He quickly summoned her wand. She turned around and looked into his eyes, breathing hard. In her rage, she then did something that shocked even herself. She sprung herself up on Sirius and tried to grab her wand back. However, Sirius, being much bigger and stronger than her, threw the wands aside and pinned her on top of her bed.

"Wow, Melanie," Sirius breathed, "What the hell was that? You continue to disgust me." He then got up from on top of her, turned away and headed out the door.

"You're not so innocent yourself, Sirius Black!" she screamed after him, still heated.

"Don't you EVER compare me to the likes of yourself!" Sirius warned, pointing a finger threateningly at her, "I would never go to such great lengths to destroy the life of an innocent girl. Everybody I've fucked with, has deserved it."

"So the 153 girls you've slept it have all deserved it?" Melanie retorted, her eyebrows raised.

"I said 'fucked with', not 'fucked,'" Sirius clarified.

"What about the therapist's daughter? Was the therapist merely not 'overcharging'?" Melanie said, mimicking him.

"She was screwing with Peter's head."

"Don't we all?"

"No I mean, really screwing with him. Besides, I don't have to explain to you. Just stay the hell away from me, and I'll never tell your secret, or the fact that you tried to attack me."

This left Melanie speechless. Never had she heard Sirius express this much loyalty for anyone, let alone Pettigrew, the boy who always tagged behind James and Sirius. It didn't make sense that he would help Peter. Yet, she knew he wasn't lying.

With that, Sirius left.

"James!"

James turned around to see Remus motioning him over to the corner of the common room.

"Yeah?" James asked, running over.

"Hey I was just wondering if you could help me on this Transfiguration."

"Haven't done it yet," James replied automatically.

"Figured as much," Remus sighed, "with all that shit you're doing nowadays, you don't have any time any more—you don't even remember monthly traditions…"

_Monthly traditions? _James thought, and then it clicked. "Ahh shit! I'm sorry about that Remus! What was it you needed help with?"

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, right. Conjuring?" James guessed.

"Yeah, I'm working on the Theory essay McGonagall assigned," Remus explained.

"Pshh…I don't know shit about the theory. I just do it," James replied.

"Could you just explain to me how you do it then?" Remus suggested.

"Well, shit, I don't know. I just kinda concentrate real hard, hold my wand steady and will for whatever I'm trying to conjure to appear."

"So you'd say it requires high concentration, a steady arm and a strong will? That's all?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised. "Damn, if that's the case, I should've mastered this a long time ago."

James shrugged, "Sorry mate, that's the best I can come up with."

"Nahh…that's alright, I've just lost my book and the library doesn't have a copy."

"Well, you can just borrow mine, it's somewhere in the bottom of my trunk," James offered.

"Thanks!" Remus replied, smiling.

"Hey mate, sorry I haven't been around a lot recently, I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Hey, no problem. It's our 7th year, we've all been busy," Remus said, patting James on the back.

"Could you do me a favor though?"

"Sure."

"Remember a few years ago when I asked you to find out who wrote Lily a letter and then after the…" James paused, searching for the right word, "incident, told you to wait?"

"Ahhh, God, you're not still on about Lily Evans, are you?" Remus asked, exasperatedly.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"Well, it's come up again, and I was wondering if you could possibly find out."

Remus shrugged.

"C'mon mate, please?" James pleaded

"Alright, fine."

"Hey, thanks, you're a real sport, you know that?" James replied.

"Yeah, no problem," Remus smiled. "Hey, if it's not too much of a bother, I'm going to go look for you're book right now. I kinda want to get started on the essay before midnight."

"Go for it."

Remus then raced up the common room stairs and into the Marauder's dormitory.

"So, Sirius, I'll see you tonight?" Emmeline Vance, the hottest sixth year in Ravenclaw asked?

"Absolutely," Sirius replied, flashing his trademark smile at her. _She could be the one_, Sirius thought.

_Or she could just be good for a nice fuck_, the more honest part of his brain he reasoned.

Right as he had started to reach out to hug Emmeline, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Melanie.

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat annoyed to be seeing her again so soon after their last, very unpleasant, meeting.

"I just came to say I'm sorry," Melanie replied, sighing. "I don't know what came over me that night—it was really out of character for me."

She paused; when Sirius said nothing, she continued.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, and I don't expect you to ever talk to me again after what I did. It was unacceptable," Melanie paused to take a breath. "However, I would like to ask you one favor."

Sirius looked back at her questioningly.

"Could you please not tell James what I did?" Melanie asked. "If he asks why we're not talking could you just say we had a row or something?"

Sirius sighed heavily.

"It's just he's my best friend in the world, and I don't know what I'd do without him," she explained.

"What? Are you going to try to fuck with him too?" he asked in a slow, menacing whisper.

"No! Never!" Melanie looked appalled. "I would never treat James like I do…"

"Do who? Me?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

Melanie blushed. "I'm sorry," she replied, in as earnest a voice as she could muster.

"Alright," Sirius agreed, "I won't say anything."

"Thank you!" Melanie replied gratefully, reaching up to hug Sirius. Sirius, however, didn't return the hug—instead, he just stood their stiffly.

"For the time being," he amended. "But if I hear anything, anything at all…"

"Don't worry, I would never hurt James," she assured him. "Why would I hurt the only true friend I have?"

That, Sirius couldn't argue with. Instead, he just turned and left—hoping never to see, hear from, or speak to Melanie Potter again, however unrealistic his dream might have been.

"Hey Lily!" Remus called, jogging up behind a girl with fiery red hair. After following her down five sets of stairs, he had finally caught up with her on the 2nd floor near the west wing.

"Oh, hey Remus!" Lily replied, surprised. "What's up?"

"I'm just patrolling same as you, I expect," Remus said.

"Yes," Lily sighed, "I don't know when Dumbledore expects us to get our work done."

"I really don't know." Remus replied. "Personally, I've had to stay up past midnight every night to keep up with the work load."

"Touché," Lily agreed, "I don't understand why they have us patrolling. I doubt that Voldemort will break into the castle—isn't Dumbledore the only one he fears?"

"Exactly," Remus agreed, "And even if he did try to get in, why only have the prefects on guard? I mean seriously, James and Sirius are the best duelers in our year."

Lily scowled.

"Oh that's right, you had a run-in with James the other day, didn't you?" Remus said. "What was that all about?"

"Well, nothing horrible, I suppose," Lily said. "He just asked for help in charms. He said I was the best in the year, and I know he's just trying to flatter me."

"Would it be all that bad?" Remus asked. "If he tells you you're good, you're good. He doesn't lie about that sort of thing just to impress you—and he never usually succumbs to ask anybody for help. If he's trying to land a girl he'll usually offer to tutor _them_ in a subject."

"So, what else do you know about James?" Lily asked, rather keen on the subject, though she didn't know why.

"He's smart as hell, you know. And he's really dedicated to achieving his goals—he always give 110." Remus recited, "He's always watched my back. He's got a bad rep, you know, but it's mostly bull."

"I dunno Remus," Lily sighed, "I've just been hearing some really awful things about him."

"Really?" Remus asked, pretending to be surprised, "From who?"

"I can't really say, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Lily, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever," Lily said, smiling.

"Exactly, now it's my job to look out for you, right?" Remus explained, "I mean, you're like a sister to me. Besides, do I look like some kind of gossip to you? It's me, Remus?"

"You promise not to tell anybody?"

"Lily, I swear to you on my mother's life."

**A/N:** Since the last one was rather shorter than usual, I decided to make this one extra long. Hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your input.

FYI: for any of you HP fanatics who don't know yet, the HP7 release date is July 21, 2007. People were flipping out at school today.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Very Happy Christmas

**Chapter Seven: A Very Happy Christmas**

Winter was fast approaching and with it came a cold season. By the end of November, Hogwarts was coated in a layer of powdery snow. As James left his Transfiguration class, on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he saw Lily walking down the corridors as well. She looked so beautiful with her fiery-red hair swishing behind her and her robes flowing. Without thinking, he decided to talk to her about last night, inquire as to why she darted away so quickly and to try and patch whatever went wrong up.

"Hey Lily!" he called, jogging to catch up with her.

"What is it, Potter?" she asked, turning her head irritably.

"How are you today?" he asked in as charming a voice as he could muster.

"Give it up," she told him, turning away and heading down to the dungeon.

"Oh right, last night," James recalled. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"I'm not going to speak to you until you realize that you can't intimidate me," Lily said, continuing on her march towards the Potions classroom, not even glancing back at James.

"I said I was sorry," James said, trying to sound sincere. When she didn't answer he continued. "Have a nice sleep last night?" he asked.

"It was fine," she replied blandly.

"I wish I could say the same for myself. I was up thinking about you all night," he told her, trying this from a different angle.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to be friends," Lily reminded him.

"Yes, well, unfortunately I can't just switch the on' button to off.'" James replied. "The sad fact of the matter is that you've intentionally rubbed off on me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I'm trying to better myself," James explained, "but the one person who can help me is the same one pushing me away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here to be your savior."

"Well, try this one on for size," James suggested, hoping, praying that this next line would work, "I think I'm falling in love with you. Actually, I think I've loved you ever since I got to know you."

"You don't know me," Lily replied, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes," Lily informed him and James' heart jumped—maybe he was finally getting to her. "However," _God that words are killer,_ James thought, _whoever created a word like "However" that could turn a whole conversation around just in 3 syllables?_ "Only when the feeling's mutual. And this is far from mutual."

"Ouch!" James replied, wincing. "Do you think we could spend some time getting to know each other, as friends should, this morning?"

"I can't. I, well we, have Potions—but seeing as you don't care much about classes, I guess I'll be the only one of us showing up. I, however, am already five minutes late." With that, she turned and started down the stone steps.

"Wait!" James called after her.

"What, now Potter?" Lily asked, extremely irritable now. "I have to get to class!"

"Oh what does it matter if you get to class or not, Slughorn loves you! It wouldn't matter if you ever showed up, you'd still graduate with an O' in Potions!" James ranted, and Lily scowled in return. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't have." Lily agreed, continuing down the stone steps.

"How about tonight?" James suggested.

"What about tonight, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Do you want to spend some time getting to know each other, as friends, tonight?" James clarified.

"I'm busy," Lily offered in return.

"Doing what?" James pried.

"That's none of your business!" Lily replied dubiously

"Tell me what to do, Lily," James said, getting somewhat frustrated. "How can I possibly win your heart?" he asked, without realizing he'd done so—he hadn't meant to sound like this challenge was too great for him, because it wasn't. To try and patch things up he added, "I'll do anything to win you over because I can't get you out of my mind."

"You truly want to do something to make me happy?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James replied.

"And you promise to abide by it?"

This caused James to hesitate--however, he didn't show it and replied, "Without question."

"Alright," Lily said, taking a breath, "I want you to go home for the holidays—I'm staying at school and it would be much easier for me if you weren't here."

"What?" James asked, flabbergasted. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter always stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays to catch up their pranks and to plan something big for when everybody got back—it was tradition.

"If that's for a problem, then I'll make arrangements to stay with some friends," Lily told him, trying to sound like it was no inconvenience, but making it absolutely clear to James that if he didn't leave for the holidays he would have absolutely no chance to win her over.

James thought for a moment, weighing his options. "Alright, I'll leave the second we get out, happy?"

"It's not about being happy." Lily informed him, "You and I can't—" However, before she had a chance to answer, James turned and started toward the grounds, skiving off potions for the fifteenth time that term.

James took a turn and headed out the front doors and onto the grounds—a relaxing fly was exactly what he needed to clear his head. What could he possibly of done to make her hate him so much that she wanted him to leave over Christmas? Oh well, over the Holidays, he'd make sure to make a faultless plan that would ensure his winning over his heart. For the time being, he just had to find out what Lily had told Remus, who, unless he was mistaken, had just come out the oak front doors.

"Moony!" James shouted, running over to him, "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Why aren't you in class?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Professor Slughorn sent me to look for you." Remus explained.

"Since when has he cared if I existed, let alone if I was in class?" James asked.

"Well it's just Lily said—" Remus stared

"Oh don't tell me Evens told him I was skipping!" James interrupted and Remus nodded. "God, that bitch! Why can't I just land her already? Sirius was right maybe she is out of my league!"

"What do you mean out of your league'?" Remus questioned. "You're not still trying to…" giving James a meaningful look, "are you?"

"So what if I am?" James asked, shooting an annoyed look at Remus.

"James, you can't keep doing this. You have to grow up at some point."

"But the challenge is way too good to pass up, Moony. If I can convince her to sleep with me, she'll be my greatest conquest ever! Plus, if I land her, I promise that I'll stop."

"James, that's horrible. Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Moony, please, just tell me what she told you."

"Okay fine. Besides, I don't know why I'm worrying it's not like…"

"Not like what Moony?" James questioned.

"Well, it's not like you're actually going to get her to sleep with you."

"Why would I be doing all this work,\ if I couldn't succeed?"

"James, do you honestly think that you could get Lily, or any girl for that matter, to fall in love with you? Or moreover, to think that you honestly love them back?" Remus asked.

"Why not, Remus?" James asked, "Is it too hard to believe that anyone could possibly fall in love with me?"

"Well, honestly James, not when you act like such a git all the time. Just tone it down a couple of notches and you'll be fine," Remus said, but then he considered the advice he'd just given James and said. "God! Why am I telling you this? It's only going to encourage you, isn't it?

"Possibly," James shrugged, "but cut to the chase, what did she tell you? Who wrote the letter?"

"Alright," Remus paused, "It was Mrs. Codwell."

"No way that nosey bitch!" James said, outraged, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Remus confirmed. "She knows Lily's father since she's involved with muggle-wizard relations and her father's the prime minister. When corresponding with Lily about Florence's coming to Hogwarts the next year, she asked her about the infamous James Potter, and when Lily didn't know what she was talking about, she filled her in on your history."

"Arg…God!" James replied, frustrated. He then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Remus called after him.

"To take a fly," James called back.

"What about class?"

"Don't feel up for it," James replied turning back towards Remus and shrugging. "Anyways, Evans has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me. Moreover, I don't think I could stand being in the vicinity as her til after I think things over and get back from the holidays."

"What should I tell Slughorn?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," James replied, "You're better at making up stories than I am, you'll think of something." With that, James ran down to the broom shed to grab his nimbus. This day had gone from bad to worse—he really needed to clear his head now. Besides, if he was going to have to give his broom up to Melanie, he might as well have gotten as much use out of it as possible beforehand.

That evening, Melanie stood in the Library, watching Florence and Ronald in their weekly Charms lesson. Ronald was showing Florence how to do a "Cheering Charm" and Melanie was getting annoyed. "Enough with the Charms," she muttered under her breath, "just fuck her already."

"You would not believe what—" said a voice coming from behind her.

"Shhh!" she turned around quickly, hushing James. The last thing she needed was for Ronald and Florence to discover her there. After James stopped talking she turned back to the scene. Ronald had just charmed books in the library to look like a rainbow and Florence was clapping. Ronald then took a bow and James snorted.

"That was beautiful," Florence said.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Ronald replied, causing Florence to pause. After an awkward silence Ronald added, "Well, it's getting late and our hours up."

"I'll see you next week." Florence said, gathering up her things.

"Absolutely." Ronald replied, enthusiastically. Then turns to Florence and awkwardly shakes her hand.

"Idiot," Melanie mumbled, frustrated. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, turning to look at James.

"Are you ready for this?" James asked, and Melanie nodded in reply. "I've recently discovered that our good friend Mrs. Codwell is the one who sent the letter to Lily urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting," Melanie said, hoping that this meant that James was finally coming to his senses and would help her.

"So now I plan to devout all my energies to destroying the old hag," James explained. "Any luck corrupting her daughter?"

"No," Melanie grumbled.

"Have Florence meet me in your dorm tonight," James suggested. "I'll bust that cherry in a heartbeat."

Melanie nodded and filled James in, "It seems the plot has thickened as Florence has fallen for her mudblood charms tutor."

"Ooo," James replied, "I'm sure Mrs. Codwell will love that."

"Not to mention Court Reynolds." Melanie added, smiling. "Unfortunately, Ronald's moving at the speed of a flobberworm."

"What's your plan of attack?"

"I rat Florence out to mommy over the Holidays. Mommy goes ballistic and ends their relationship. Boo, hoo."

"But who will she turn for help?" James asked.

Melanie smiled and pinned James against the wall, her long dark hair flowing. "Florence is going away with Court over the Holidays. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakenings."

James turned Melanie around and started to massage her shoulders. "I'm at your service," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Melanie replied, sensually. "Mmm…that feels good," she added, as James slid her hand up her shirt and under her bra and started massaging her breast in their semi-private area, hidden in-between two of the back shelves in the library. "I hate it when things don't go right, it makes me so horny."

"Me too," James agreed, taking his hand out from her shirt and running it between her legs and up her skirt. "Oh baby, you're soaking."

"I know." She replied, closing her eyes, and rubbing his crotch, before proceeding to unzip his fly and massage his cock. "Any luck with you're girl yet?" she asked seductively.

"Moving along quite well," James replied, moaning.

"Have you succeeded in your task?" she asked again.

"Any day now."

"Well let me know when you do. But until then," Melanie ordered, as she took her hand out from underneath his pants, and turned to face him. "Down boy," she instructed, looking at his penis. She then zipped up his fly rather quickly, causing him to wince in pain.

A/N: There you go! Another chapter added to the story. FYI, this is the last chapter of this story that I will add for a week. I'm sorry, I'm just way to busy and I won't be home for the rest of the week. And for you "To Be Without Fault Fans" don't expect another update until next Monday either. Sorry!

Also, in the mean time, make sure to check out my other stories: "To Be Without Fault" and from the "Personal Files of Sirius Black"

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: firewalker32, SweetSouthernGal, crazylily, cosmopolitan, blueholly, -Scp-, Lyny Angel, bobbyandrogue, and ComplicatedDarknesS0103.

Cosmopolitan: no, I can't say I think he's hot. A lot of my friends do though.

ComplicatedDarknesS0103: sorry about the cliffy. Here's a new chapter though! Yeah, I can't wait for the seventh book either. I know people who are really depressed about it coming out though.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wild Antics

**Dangerous Liaisons**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on the movie Cruel Intentions and the book Dangerous Liaisons.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

**Chapter Eight: Wild Antics**

"Remind me why we have to go to your place for Christmas again?" Sirius grumbled at seven o'clock on the first morning of their holiday as he and James were piling on the Hogwarts Express to return to James' house.

"Its part of my plan to court Evans," James explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"Wait," Sirius stopped in his tracks confused, "how does going home for Christmas help you court her? Isn't she staying at school over the holidays?"

"Yeah…" James replied blandly.

"Then why are we getting up so goddamn early to go away from her?"

"Because she asked me to go home over the holidays and I want to show her that I really do 'care' by respecting her wishes," James explained.

"She asked you to go home over Christmas?" Sirius snorted. "She must really hate you, mate."

"Thanks, Padfoot. That's very reassuring."

"Hey, you're the one making me get up at this godforsaken hour! I have a right to be a tad bit grumpy right now."

James sighed in return as he heaved his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. He hated going home for Christmas as much as Sirius hated waking up at 7:00 in the morning. However, he didn't see any choice in the matter—he would have to endure his parent's annual Christmas party where he would have to act proper and enjoy many of his parent's obnoxious friends, including Mrs. Codwell.

"So I suppose your parents will be having their annual Christmas party again, huh?" Sirius asked as soon as they had gotten themselves settled into a compartment.

"Yep, same as every year—I'm not in the mood to try and act kindly towards a thousand 'Mrs. Codwell's' right now."

"Touché, mate," Sirius replied. "But I guess we'll have to suck it up."

"Yeah, and there's always tons of girls there."

"That's always a plus." Sirius agreed, feeling a little happier now, "Except…"

"Except what?" James prodded.

"Is Melanie going to be there?" he finished. James nodded and Sirius scowled in return.

"Did you guys have a feud or something?" James asked.

"Ye-…err…sort….err…it's not important."

"What d'you mean?" James asked, prodding him for more information.

"Err, it doesn't really matter," Sirius replied defiantly, making it clear that he wanted James to drop the subject.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," James called, casually. The compartment door opened and none other than Lily Evans appeared.

"Evans?" James asked incredulously. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a compartment, Potter," Lily replied, as though stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but I thought you were staying at school for the Holidays!"

"Erm…no, I got an owl from my mum saying that my sister, Petunia, had some big news that she wanted to share with the family."

"Well you could've told me, so that I could've stayed."

"Listen, I'm sorry I told you I wanted you gone—I overreacted. But, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a compartment."

"Good luck with that one, mate," Sirius said, as soon as Lily closed the compartment door. "She's a piece of work."

"I dunno what I'm going to do—she's not like most of the girls that I've gone after. She doesn't fall for the things that all of them do."

"Well, Prongs, you said you wanted a challenge," Sirius reminded him

"That, I did," James agreed

"You want my advice?" Sirius offered.

"Sure," James obliged, shrugging. He didn't think that Sirius could offer him anything useful, but he decided that there was no harm in listening to the bloke.

"Go talk to her," Sirius suggested, "tell her that you're sorry about how much of a jerk you've been acting lately and that you miss her."

James thought it over and said, finally, "That's not bad." He then got up and crossed the compartment and started opening the door.

"Not now, you prick," Sirius said, putting an arm out in front of him to stop him from leaving. "You need to give her time to cool off. Besides, we've got company," Sirius added, gesturing towards the two giggling sixth year Ravenclaws that had just clamored into the compartment. "I'll give you the blonde," Sirius muttered in James' ear, and James nodded in reply.

After some naughty deeds in the train's bathroom, James proceeded towards Lily's compartment and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Lily's voice sound after a couple of seconds—she sounded tired.

"Hi, I didn't wake you, did I?" James asked, pretending to act concerned.

"No, not at all," Lily replied, sitting up.

"Well, I just stopped by to see how you were doing." James explained.

"I'm…I'm alright." Lily's answer was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I just stopped by to tell you that I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, that I was thinking of you and that I miss you. But, I'll let you go," James said, as he pretended to look depressed and started to close the compartment door and leave.

"Wait, don't go," Lily said.

"Okay."

"What have you been doing so far on the ride?"

"Reading," James replied, not wanting to tell her what he was really doing.

"What book?" Lily asked, interested.

"A Philosopher's Journal," James answered, saying the first book that came to mind.

"Phineas Whitaker," Lily nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, it's pretty relevant considering my situation," James explained.

"You're not going to start with that again."

"No, I'm through with my childish games when it comes to you," James said, as he saw two girls enter his and Sirius' compartment. "Can you hold on? Sirius is calling me." He ran back to his compartment, where he saw Casey and Michelle Alden who were twins and among the hottest girls at Hogwarts.

"Hi James," they greeted him simultaneously as he walked through the compartment door. Sirius wasn't there. _Score!_ James thought to himself.

"Hello ladies, I will be right back and we can get to talking," James said and bolted out of his compartment and back to Lily's. "Hey, my mum sent me an owl and I kind of need to respond. Can I stop by later?"

"Sure. Say hello to your mum for me."

"Will do," James assured her. He then left her compartment and returned to his own yet again to find Casey and Michelle right where he had left them. He sat right in-between them and said "So where were we, ladies."

"A Philosopher's Journal?" Casey asked laughing, "You're such a bullshit artist, James."

"Case, do you even know what it is?" James asked.

"Duh, it's a book." Casey replied.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Who cares?" Michelle asked, "Books are for fags."

"I weep for the future," James said in response, shaking his head.

"But James," Casey said, bringing him back to focus, "we didn't come here to talk about books." She reminded him, kissing him sensually on the cheek.

"Yeah," Michelle agreed, kissing his other cheek, "we came here to fuck."

"Of course you did," James consented, turning off the compartment lights and locking the door.

The following day, Melanie was shopping at Yale Row in Diagon Alley, which had some of the nicest stores in all of England. She was currently in a boutique that had just opened the previous week, looking for a new pair of dress cloak. The salesperson then approached with a few sets of fur cloaks.

"Here's something you might like." The salesperson informed her, holding up a beautiful fur cloak.

Melanie examined the label and scowled. "Do you carry any griffin fur?" she asked.

"No," the salesperson replied, "they're endangered."

"Of course, the protection acts, how silly of me," Melanie said, shaking her head. The salesperson then walked away and Melanie sneered at her retreating figure. She then noticed a small, unaccompanied child staring at her and mouthed the words Fuck off' to him. He immediately blushed and turned away right as Mrs. Codwell walked towards her.

"I got your owl and came as quick as I could," Mrs. Codwell informed Melanie, sounding anxious.

"I hope I didn't keep you from something," Melanie said, sounding sincere.

"Not at all," Mrs. Codwell replied, shaking her head, "What's wrong?"

"It's Florence," Melanie answered, purposely creating suspense by leaving her hanging.

"What about her?" Mrs. Codwell asked worriedly.

"Well…promise you won't say anything to her…we've developed a friendship and well…"

"Melanie, you have my word, it isn't drugs, is it?"

"It's worse," Melanie said, gulping heavily. "I think that there is something going on between Florence and her Charms tutor."

"Ronald? That's crazy!"

"I know," Melanie agreed, "she's so young and he's—"

"—a Mudblood," Mrs. Codwell finished for. Melanie pretended to act shocked by Mrs. Codwell's use of the word—but this had confirmed the suspicions about Mrs. Codwell's views on muggle borns. Although, she worked very closely with muggles, Melanie had suspected for a long time that Mrs. Codwell believed that that those of muggle descent who meddled with magic were scum. The one exception to this was Lily Evans—for some reason, Mrs. Codwell had taken a liking to Lily. Though Melanie couldn't see why, as far as she could see, Lily was an obnoxious little prat.

"He's been sending her love letters for a while now. The ones she received last summer she hides in her antique dollhouse at home and the ones that she received this year she's been keeping in her dormitory," Melanie explained. "I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could really damage her reputation amoung the people who matter at Hogwarts and I just don't want to see her get hurt. I hope I did the right thing in telling you this. I'd hate to see Florence ruin things with Court."

"I can't thank you enough," Mrs. Codwell replied sincerely.

"Will you be discreet about this?"

"Absolutely," Mrs. Codwell guaranteed her.

Melanie then brought the cloak she had chosen up to the counter and set it down. The saleswoman then rang the dress up. "That will be 57 galleons and 4 knuts."

"Oh schnikees," Melanie exclaimed, going through her purse, "I left my wallet at home."

Mrs. Codwell then proceeded to take out her purse. "Let me get that for you."

"Oh no, that's okay, really!" Melanie assured her.

"Really, it's the least I can do," Mrs. Codwell insisted, handing the cashier and bag of coins.

"Thank you, Mrs. Codwell."

**A/N:** I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that this is the last edited chapter, henceforward, everything will be new. The bad news is that since from here on forward, everything will be new, the updates will not be nearly as frequent.

Also, thanks to all my reviewers: rockstar-101, crazylily, Magical Moo, bittersweet315, firewalker32, -Scp-, ComplicatedDarnesS0103, Callista Wolfwood, bobbyandrogue, and Lyny Angell!

Rockstar-101: they're only 3rd cousins, once removed, so that means that one of James's 16 great-great grandparents was one of Melanie's 8 great grandparents. So, basically, they're barely related at all. And, like Sirius said in OotP, there's so few pure-bloods left that they're all going to be related somehow, it's inevitable. So while it's a little sketchy, it's not completely horrible.

-Scp-: Yeah, Melanie is a bit promiscuous.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
